The Girl Pact
by pandaneedshug
Summary: A new "fabulous" kid moves to town and Kurt is interested. Too bad the other kid isnt. Sue makes a plan to hire Jocks as her"Mercenaries", and attempts to take over the school. Kurts crush is out, Finn is mad at Kurt. Kurt is the cheerio in charge of Finn


**The Girl Pact**

**Disclaimer – I like to pretend that I have regular readers (though I'm not that good and I just started on Monday) SO I'm gonna talk to you as though you are one of those regular readers. This short novel was inspired by an idea I had 2 days ago. What if a new OC came into town, and he was gay, but he was effimentive, like Kurt. And he uhmm, how do I say this without sounding like a biased jerk, {THIS HAS BEEN OMMITTED DUE TO TERMS OF USE VIOLATION AND THEMES THAT DO NOT FIT CURRENT RATING} OK I know how wrong that sounded, but it doesn't really happen to be like that. -ish. Anyway I don't know how long it's gonna be, probably based on how much people like it (I really mean how many people review cause I can't tell how many people actually liked it). Hopefully will be long. Ok that's enough talking, I don't want you to see a 5k fic, and a k of it is just me blabbing. Kurt/OC paring, Finn/Brittany and my new favorite Rachel/Tina. No obvious POV's, but it follows people at times. Also I know I suck at titles, and I am now posting at least once daily, and I could use ideas. This is for all you regular readers who don't want to have to wait till Friday to see chapter one of my wonderful new fic. Ok Italicized is Rachel Singing, Bold is Finn, and Bold italicized is both. Oh and I don't own glee, and raise me up. Almost forgot to do that. Set sometime after theatrically. AL not AU.**

dAb

"Kurt what are you doing?" Mercedes nudged at Kurt as he dazed dreamily at Finn's ass while he dunked at the football hoop.

"What? Oh" Kurt looked like he had nearly fallen asleep while he was daydreaming. **A/N: Sorry I just couldn't stop myself from saying that :P) **Kurt suddenly saw that Mercedes was laughing at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just funny watching you fall asleep looking at Finn's ass while he plays football."

"It's not my fault I was looking at his ass." Kurt whined "it's just that he looks so hot in his football uniform and his ass stretches when he dunks"

Suddenly a loud bark of laughter comes from behind them, and Kurt and Mercedes see Puck standing sneakily behind them. He was holding a Camera Phone, with a red light winking.

"Oh-"

Puck just smiles at Kurt and Mercedes, before dashing back down to the court with a knowing grin on his face.

"OH my god did he just record that?"

Mercedes just sat there staring with an open mouth at the retreating figure of Puck. "Uhmm I think so."

dAb

Mr. Schuster walked through the door, to see for the first time that school year, the entire glee club there before him.

"Well this is a nice surprise. Everyone here on time." Mr. Schu mused with a sarcastic tone before getting to business.

"Alright guys, I hope you all have enjoyed your weekend, but sectionals are in a month, and we can't afford of, even if we won last year."

"With the other team cheating"

"Ok they got no hope you're gonna win this, but still that's not an excuse for slacking off this next month." He said this all, pausing in between each statement, clapping his hands together when he was done.

"Ok now Rachel has prepared for us a copy of 'Raise me up', and I know we are gonna sound incredible, now Finn you get the male lead and I think that Br-"

"Hey, I'm sorry if I'm intruding on your ridiculous perm worship, but I need Kurt and my other cheerios for an emergency cheerio meet." At that moment none other than the Sue Sylvester strutted in in her cheerleading uniform.

"Hey Sue, you can't just come in here and expect them to leave."

"Ok I'm gonna stop you right there. These are my cheerios, I have a cheerio meet, so they will be there. Pronto. Or they are off the squad effective now. "With that Sue just turned around and left.

"Well I have loved this commercing of my fellow peers, but I have to leave now." Kurt was the first person to leave, quickly followed by Santana and Brittany.

"Wait-"Mr. Schu clenched his hands together. He sticks his head out his door and yells to the retreating figure of the cheerleaders. "THIS BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN".

"Ok back to work. From the top, Rachel takes the solo."

Rachel bursts into singing, nearly the second Schu stops talking.

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
when troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_." Rachel sung brilliantly, before pulling Finn up, shoving music into hands kept on singing.

"**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be"**

"_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.**_" Rachel stood up on chairs and took the next solo part.

"_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity" _Rachel grabs Finn and kisses him on the lips.

"_**You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.**_

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be."

dab

As people were leaving the glee club, Puck pulled Finn over to the side. "Hey stop trying to kiss- Oh it's you Puck." Finn went from anger to cold neglect in less than half a second. "What do you want?"

Puck smirks and begins to pull out his Camera.

And that is it.

I'm sorry if it is short, or if it's a cliff hanger. I'm just tired and that all I'm gonna do. I have too many other things to do. Like right now I'm having a chat war. I watched Vitamin D, and Throwdown for inspiration. I'm not good with getting into character. Second Fanfic. Also I'm sorry if I'm using Cliff hangers at the end of every single chapter so far in every single one of my fics.


End file.
